How It All Began: by Draco Malfoy
by MikkiSumari69666
Summary: Draco is a famous writer.. He's run out of stories, so he decideds to write about how he and Harry got together..


Picking up my quill, I began to think over just what I was going to write about this time. It had to be something those fan-girls, and few fan-boys would find interesting. Something to make them squeal. I supposed since I had never written about my and Harry's first time, that would be appropriate. Hopefully, so would my publisher.

I had been writing these small stories for a few years now, and the female population seemed to eat them up, all but fighting each other when a new one came out to be the first to get their clawing hands on it. And who wouldn't? True stories about our relationship written by none other than myself? The royalties poured in in a never-ending stream for months after a release. At first, it was something that one bought while looking over one's shoulder, but the popularity soon flared and everyone was talking to everyone about it. Now I was pressured endlessly to pump out more and more stories about my and Harry's everyday life.

At first, Harry was none to pleased with the idea, but when he read a few of them, and saw how I portrayed him with nothing other than adoration and realized that nothing too private was released, he relented. Now he eagerly awaited for the next one as much as everyone else. Never did I let him read anything before I was sure it was perfected, and he respected that fact by letting me be when I was writing. I hadn't even ever caught him trying to catch a sneak peek, not that he could with all the wards I kept around my manuscripts. One could never be too careful.

Grabbing my faithful parchment, I picked up my quill and twirled it between my fingers. Harry had tried to introduce to me the muggle invention called the pen, but I found things flowed more easily with a quill. This time I decided I would write things with nothing held back. People would see how I was before Harry corrupted me with his 'goodness'. Though he hadn't managed to get all of the bad boy out of me yet. Placing quill to parchment I began...

I, Draco Malfoy am a decidedly evil snot. I can at least admit to that much. Actually, I am rather proud of that fact. Nothing makes me happier than lording my wealth and title over those I see beneath me, which is basically everyone. Especially those filthy little mudbloods. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think about how I walk the same halls, sleep in the same quarters, and study in the same library after their abhorrent presence has been there. I would like you to know I am visibly shuddering right now. Disgusting.

Then there's the one that makes me cringe in repulsion. The ultimate slimy git himself. Harry fucking Potter. The-boy-who-should-have-died in my expert opinion. No matter how much I want to bend him ov-NO! No, no, no. I most absolutely do not fancy Potter's luscious arse in any way. None whatsoever.

Don't look at me like that, damn you! You're lucky I can't curse you right now, otherwise you'd be lying flat on your pimply arse.

Anyways, as I was saying-wait, what was I talking about? Ah! Yes, mudbloods. There goes one now and-and she's got her arm intertwined with Potter's! That bitch! How dare she befoul him like that?

What on earth am I going on about? Potter's already foul, what do I care if she is touching his lithe, sexy arms? Dammit all to the bowels of bloody hell! I should just turn around and walk away right now-what the fuck?! Did she just openly flirt with him? Stop looking at him like that! Don't touch him there you sanctimonious wench! Ah, much better.

Nearly every person in the hall had stopped to stare at me with their wretched eyes. What the hell is everyone's problem? I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but they should at least learn to control their sexual urges towards me. Potter's eyes were on me as well, and when our gazes locked, I would have sworn my heart stopped. Looking away, as I didn't want to be caught staring at Potter, I shook my head trying to get my brain to start working again.

"What the bloody fuck are you all staring at?" I asked, my arms open in question.

Blaise tapped me on the shoulder and asked me, "Talking to yourself again, Draco?" Shaking his head, he pulled me away from all those foul sexual perverts.

"What are you talking about, ponce?" I asked him. I wasn't talking to anyone but myself, and no-I had decided-that did not make me crazy. Everyone talks to themselves. Admit it, you do it too!

"You were just yelling at Cho to stop looking and touching the Golden Boy," Blaise replied, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows in exasperation. "Are you high?"

I did a double take. "What? Are you implying that I have taken some sort of hallucinogen, because I _never_-"

"Draco, do shut up! You do realize I just saved your arse, right?" Blaise asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you on about?" I asked. I truly believed my friend had gone stark raving mad.

Zabini sighed and began pulling me in the direction towards the great hall. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

The smell of freshly prepared food wafted underneath my nose causing my stomach to growl-silently, mind you. A Malfoy's stomach is never audible. Deciding to amuse Blaise's fancies, I followed alongside him to our houses table. Looking at the glorious food before me, I saw all my favorite dishes. At least one thing was going right today. My mood slowly darkened when he walked by, heading towards his own table. At least that arm hungry bitch was nowhere within the vicinity.

"Draco, you need to pick your jaw up off the table, and wipe the drool from your chin," Blaise stated as if he said it everyday when Potter walked by, swinging his hips, and waggling that tight, perfect little arse. That's what it looked like to me, anyway.

Oh dear sweet Merlin, I was doing it again! When had Potter become such a fixation? No, no this is just a phase that will pass with time. All I have to do is keep telling myself that Potter does not have the most delectable body. That I don't want to-Merlin I have to stop thinking about him. Now is neither the time nor the place for things to pop up unwanted.

"How much longer am I going to have to keep up with this charade of yours, Draco? It's getting rather tiring trying to make sure you don't make too much of a fool of yourself," Blaise said, placing items on his plate and not looking in my direction.

"I have no idea wha-"

"Please don't play stupid with me Draco, it's rather unbecoming of you. You fancy Potter. You have ever since fifth year. That was two years ago Draco, and your denying it, and my covering it up...I've had quite enough. Either you admit it to yourself and do something about it or I'll go after him myself. Potter is rather attractive," Blaise finished matter-of-factly.

I must admit the scene I committed afterwards was not very flattering. My eyes were wide and I was stuttering like a fool. How dare he even think of putting his hands on him? I completely ignored the fact that he had just outed me to myself in favor of getting angry over him wanting to have Potter for himself. Who did he think he was?

"You wouldn't dare," I sneered, giving him my best Malfoy glare.

"If you don't want me to then I suggest you either get on with it, or get over it. Just do something," Blaise demanded of me.

Wonderful. Now I had to do something about this thing I have for Potter or Zabini will have his greasy paws all over him quicker than butter melting on a biscuit. I could picture it and it only served to fuel the fire raging in my head.

"Draco, stop growling. For Merlin's sake, you're no better than a dog," said Blaise, still checking to make sure no one had heard our conversation.

"How long do I have before you start pawing at him then?" I asked with distaste all over my face.

Blaise seemed to ponder it for a few seconds-the bastard-before answering, "Not long. I'll let you know, of course."

"Of course," I repeated, grinding my teeth so hard I could have sworn I heard them breaking. I spat at him, "He will be mine, Zabini."

"Resorting to last names now? Yes, yes. Hurry, or we'll be late for potions" he replied, wiping his mouth on his napkin and standing.

Damn! I had missed my entire meal. My stomach grumbled its irritations at me, but there was nothing I could do about it. Snape might favor me above all his other students, but no way was I being late. He would serve me a detention because he had to. Not that he ever had before, but I wasn't going to risk it. I only had so long to get to Potter before Blaise did and a night wasted with Snape would not help.

Bugger. I absolutely cannot believe the situation I am in. Fighting over Potter with my best mate. I still haven't even admitted it to myself that I want him yet. Bloody hell, who am I kidding. Don't say it! I know what you're thinking! So I want Potter, so what! Who wouldn't want those gorgeous green eyes staring at them with lust? Or those pink, pouty lips pressed against theirs? Though there are quite a few other places I would like Potter to put those lips...and his hands, and his- Bloody hell I'm late!

I took off running at full speed before I stopped and calmed myself. It would not be fitting for me to barge into Snape's class. I would make it look like I had planned to be late the entire time. Adjusting my robes, and making sure every hair was still in place, I pushed open the door to Snape's classroom.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, not even bothering to look up and make sure it was me. He knew.

Damn. Maybe I could get out of it somehow. Or at least make someone suffer with me. Well, you're going to suffer through it with me anyway. Aren't you? Don't you dare leave now! We haven't even gotten to the best part yet! Ah, good. Just stay right there in your seat and I shall continue.

I took my chair next to Blaise and sneered at him.

"Don't look at me like that," Blaise whispered. "I told you I was tired of covering for you. It's not my fault you decided to stop and daydream about Potter's arse."

"I was not fantasizing about Potter's arse!" I yelled aloud as I hopped out of my seat, fists clenched at my sides. Fuck. I had gone and made a fool out of myself again. Looking around I could see and hear people laughing and whispering. Fingers were pointed in my direction as well as Potter's. The only one who seemed calm, at least I think he was calm, I couldn't quite tell as his back was turned to me, was Potter. Why didn't he look at me in horror, or laugh in my face? One moment please, I need to clarify this small fact.

Draco put down his pen and turned to the door. "Harry!" he called out, voice ringing down the hall. A small smile fluttered across Draco's face as he saw Harry walking with his confident swagger down the hall towards him.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him close.

Draco took in Harry's scent as he laid his head on his chest. He let out a small content sigh and almost forgot the reason he had called for Harry in the first place. God, but he loved this man.

"Harry, do you remember when I shouted in Snape's class that I wasn't fantasizing about your arse?" Draco questioned, giving Harry's backside a soft squeeze.

Harry's face lit up like a beacon, a glorious smile stretching his features. "Of course, I do love. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was-"

"You're writing again, aren't you?" Harry asked looking down at Draco with adoration in his eyes.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to know why you just sat there. I thought for sure you would've used that information against me every chance you got, but you didn't even seem to notice I'd said anything," Draco inquired, looking up to Harry for an answer.

"You see this smile on my face?" Harry asked, flashing a pearly set of teeth, and a smile so perfect Gilderoy would've been jealous.

"Yes, and I have told you numerous times that you have a beautiful smile, Harry. I don't see-"

"Exactly. You didn't see this because I didn't turn around that day. I was still biding my time, and didn't want you to know how interested I was yet," Harry said now smiling at the sputtering sounds coming out of Draco's mouth.

"Are you angry with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am! Do you know how much embarrassment I could have been saved if you would've just turned around and smiled at me?!" Draco questioned, his voice raising higher and higher with every word.

"That wouldn't of been very fun. Plus, I think you look cute when you're flustered. Besides, it can't possibly be that embarrassing for you anymore if you're letting everyone know about it," Harry stated.

"Yes. Well," Draco said, turning away from Harry and heading back towards his desk.

Now that that's all cleared up, two can play at that game. Where was I? Ah yes, my embarrassing moment in the potions classroom where Harry was the only one not pointing, staring, laughing, whispering, or even looking in my direction. To him I apparently didn't exist. I sat down as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, hoping to get everyone's focus back on their potions. Lot of luck there.

"That will be double detention tonight, Mr. Malfoy. Are there any other interesting facts you'd like to shout out, or may we continue on with class?" Snape inquired, one eyebrow raised. He seemed to be studying me as if I were some sort of new ingredient for a potion that had never been brewed before.

"No professor."

After that class seemed to drag on endlessly. I could've sworn someone was punishing me for something. Potter and that disgusting Weasel were laughing it up with one another when Snape wasn't looking, which only served to piss me off even more as Potter would lean over to whisper in that freckled ear. I could feel my face get hot in anger, and I thought, never before having had this feeling, that I was jealous. I, Draco Malfoy, was jealous of a Weasley. A FUCKING Weasley! What the hell is wrong with me? Sooner or later this had to stop. Too many things, all being bad, had happened today, so surely it was about time for something wonderful to happen, right? You do know what I am talking about, don't you? Bullshit. I know you've had a day as bad as mine before, you just don't want to admit it. Bastard.

The rest of the day passed in dreadful repugnance. By the end I was in a severely sour mood and let everyone know it. Crab and Goyle were nowhere to be seen after I let them have the brunt of my explosion, and Blaise merely shook his head and stalked off towards the dungeons. Lucky git. I unfortunately had to go serve my detentions with Snape.

I could hear the clicking of my heels against the stone floor on my way there, and even that began to annoy me. I needed to calm down and collect myself before I got to Snape's classroom because surely he would say something to make me snap which would only result in my bad day getting worse.

Placing a quick calming charm on myself, I opened the door and felt immediately better. My first thought was-well, I am not quite sure what my first thought was, as I was too busy staring at Harry Potter's arse as he bent over to scrub out a cauldron so big you could have boiled him in it. He did not look happy when he straightened up and turned around to see me standing in the doorway. Was that a slight blush on his cheeks?

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Snape began. "As you can see Mr. Potter is here serving previous detentions. You'll be doing the same as him to that cauldron over there. Wand please," Snape said holding his hand out.

Handing my wand over to Snape I sneered at him as soon as his back was turned. Great. Cleaning. Now I was going to get dirty. I could already feel the filth on my body, the dirt underneath my fingernails, the sweat running down my back, and I hadn't even started yet. Discarding my robe, I picked up a rather old, used scrub brush and began my menial task. This fucking sucked. How could Snape subject me, a Malfoy of all people, to elves work? I wondered if I tried wandless magic if Snape would notice. Looking over my shoulder to see what Snape was doing, my eyes were once again assaulted with the glorious view of Potter's ass. I could see the muscles in his back and arms flexing under his shirt as he scrubbed furiously at the muck that had built up in his cauldron.

Standing up, I watched him take his glasses off and wipe the sweat from his brow, hair plastered to his face and hanging in front of his eyes. I gulped. Never before had I wanted Potter so badly and my body immediately began to heat up. Proof of my perversion with Potter poked the front of my pants. I put my robe back on. Neither of the people here needed to see what I was covering up. Especially Snape. I tried to think of something to make it disappear and Goyle in a thong seemed to do the trick. That image of Potter however, was now branded into my memory and I was sure it would serve as fuel for quite a few wanking sessions.

Quiet! You'd do it to if you had seen him like that.

I turned around and continued scrubbing. Something had to be done about this, but I wasn't sure what. There was no way I could just walk up to Potter and say: "Hey, I rather fancy you, especially your arse. Would you like to head over to that empty classroom over there for a bit?" Yeah, I could see that going over real well. Potter would laugh in my face, or punch me, whichever. Either way it wasn't going to happen because I wasn't going to say anything.

Oh Merlin! I had to say something! Look at that ass! No way was I letting Blaise anywhere near it! But there was no way I could admit it or say anything! What the fuck am I supposed to do?! My hands had dropped the scrub brush and were currently working on pulling out all of the hair from my head. Snape walked over into my line of vision, blocking my view of Harry that I had turned back around to look at. Shit. Quickly I picked up the brush and began scrubbing with fervor. Maybe he would ignore me and go grate on Potter's nerves instead of mine. Now, Snape is my godfather, but I can only take the man in small doses. I usually only like him half of the time.

"Draco," Snape began. Apparently this was not going to be one of times that I liked him. "Are you having some sort of problem that I need to be aware of?"

"No, Snape. There is nothing that you need to be made aware of," I glared, willing him to disappear.

"I would just like you to know that I am watching, Draco," Snape said, walking away to check on Potter's progress. "You missed a spot, Potter."

I could hear Harry's teeth grinding and the rather large breath he took leaking slowly out of his nose as he tried to hold back a retort he clearly wanted to shout at Snape. Harry had control, I would at least give him that much.

Continuing on with my scrubbing I was immediately hit with an idea so brilliant that I wondered why I hadn't thought of it before. I could make Potter do whatever I wanted him to do, and all I had to say was one simple word. Imperio. It was sheer genius! Whoever created that spell deserved a medal. What was his name again? Oh what did it matter, I would figure it out later and when I did, I would build a shrine. Well, not literally.

Granted, Imperio was an Unforgivable. Was I really willing to go through with it? Looking back over at Potter I immediately knew it was. Anything was worth that. Even a Dementor's kiss. My chest suddenly felt warm, and I was filled with a feeling of tenderness. Where had that come from?

I had decided. My mind was set. I pulled my sleeves up to my elbows and went face first into my cauldron, scrubbing like a man gone mad. I had to finish before Potter did, or my plan wouldn't work. God, this shit was at least three inches deep! I had to hurry, Potter was way ahead of me. Never before had I worked so hard in my life. Sweat left trails down my back, stained my shirt under my arms, and stung my eyes. It was worth it. I was finished.

Checking out Potter's progress, I saw he was nearly done, but not quite. Looking expectantly at Snape, he walked over and inspected my work. A single nod was all the praise I got, and it was more than I expected. I nearly smiled I was so proud of myself, but caught it before Snape could notice. He would surely suspect something if I started smiling, and then he would want to 'talk' with me, which I really did not have time for right now.

Leaving Snape's classroom, I headed in the direction of Gryffindor's quarters. Slipping into an alcove, I waited for that gorgeous body to walk by...

By now I was pacing. What the hell was taking him so long? He was nearly finished when I left, he should be here by now! I briefly heard footsteps and whispers so I quickly slid back into the shadows, watching for signs of movement. There he was. I could feel my breathing pick up, and my heart begin to beat faster. I was about to have Harry acting like puddy in my hands. Waiting until he had walked by, I stepped out and waved my wand.

"Imperio," I said, a smug smile on my face. Potter's whole body froze as if in a body bind before he turned and faced me. His face was blank, and his eyes merely stared at me. Oh, but this was wonderful! I could have him act for Blaise and everything! It was all I could do to keep myself from jumping up and down like a giggly schoolgirl. I did let a smile loose though. Harry wouldn't remember, and there was no one around to see it anyway. Now, on to business.

"Harry?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in mocking.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy," Harry said, voice monotone. Ha! This was even better than I thought it would be. Harry had never before called me by my first name, and I found it delightfully thrilling.

"From now on you will address me as Draco, understood?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Wonderful. Follow me," I said leading him away and towards the dungeons. I would have to be careful to make sure that no one saw me leading Harry Potter to my rooms. There would be no explaining myself out of that one.

"Harry, if we are to meet anyone, you are to act as if nothing is amiss. You are to tell them we are working on a project or some such nonsense," I explained. It wouldn't do to have Harry looking all glassy eyed and staring only at me, waiting for orders. My gut was trying to tell me something, but I promptly ignored it.

"Yes, Draco."

We were nearly there when I saw someone headed towards us. Squinting, I tried to make out who it was. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Blaise was coming! Whipping around, I quickly told Potter, "You will kiss me like you mean it. You will tell Blaise that I asked you out, and that you said yes. Now, kiss me!"

"Yes, Draco," Harry said leaning forward and putting a hand behind my head. Our lips met and it was all I could do to keep from moaning aloud. Soft, warm, and extremely intoxicating. Harry's fingers wound themselves in the hair at the back of my neck, and I gripped the front of his robes in my fists. When I felt a tongue slip past my lips, I did moan aloud. I couldn't help it. The feel of his soft, silken tongue caressing mine was too much. My knees were beginning to buckle as Blaise approached us.

"Well, well. What have we here? Draco, and none other than our Golden Boy snogging in the halls after hours," Blaise said smugly, walking around us in a circle, looking like the cat who had caught the cream.

Harry pulled his lips away from mine and said, "Draco has told me he fancies me, and I reciprocate those feelings."

Yeah, that didn't sound funny at all. Fuck, I had forgotten to tell him to act normally. This Imperio spell was harder to conduct than I thought it would be. Whomever invented this spell needed to be shot. This was not going at all how I had planned it to.

"Uh huh," Blaise said, looking at the two of us like we had penguins on our heads. "Tell me what's really going on here."

Harry merely stared at Blaise, not moving. I was about ready to crawl out of my skin. If Blaise found out I had used Imperio he wouldn't directly let everyone know, but rather he would tell Harry whenever he got out of it as a way of getting 'close' to him. Then everyone would know because surely Harry would have me put away for good. Oh well, Blaise wasn't going to find out anyway. Besides, that kiss was worth it. I felt a slight tremor rack my body just thinking about it. Where had Harry learned to kiss like that? I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to strangle or thank the person who taught him. Now was not the time to be thinking about kissing Harry, I had to make Blaise disappear, and fast.

"Actually, I don't have the time to explain things, as Potter and I were just leaving. Weren't we, Potter?" I asked, turning away from Blaise, and looking questioningly at Harry.

"No, we were kissing. Would you like me to continue kissing you, Draco?" Harry asked me as he leaned in to capture my lips. I was sorely tempted to let him, but Blaise was still there, and the longer we were around him, the closer I came to being discovered.

"No. Follow me, Potter. See you tomorrow Blaise," I said with a backwards wave towards my friend, not even bothering to glance back at him. Potter followed behind me like a lost little puppy, and my stomach gave a lurch at that. I ignored the feeling and made my way to the common room's entrance.

"Potter," I began, turning to him. It was then that I noticed the slightly dead look to his eyes. Where there was normally two eyes filled with a raging emerald fire, were now two flat green orbs. It stung to know that I had made them that way. No, this was the only way that I could get Harry to even look at me. Plus, I was a Malfoy, and as such, I should never feel guilty about any of my actions. There, that's all settled. My chest made its protests about my former statement now by giving me a few slight pains.

"Cover your ears and, I don't know, hum or sing or something," I said stupidly, not wanting him to hear me whisper the password. Potter immediately put his palms over his ears, and began singing some muggle song about being a little teapot. Yeah, because if someone saw _that_ they wouldn't give it a second thought. It did make Potter look rather cute though.

I opened my mouth to let out the password, but instead of the password passing between my lips, a low moan escaped from my throat when I felt the most delicious sensation tingling up and down my spine before it slowly settled and pooled in my groin. Potter's lips were-there was no other word for it other than, massaging the back of my neck. Goosebumps appeared in droves up and down my arms. I wouldn't of noticed if a parade of dancing monkeys crossed my path, I was so engrossed in the feeling of Harry's lips.

Wait just a damn minute here-why was Harry so in tune with the back of my neck? I hadn't told him-my eyes grew so large it was a wonder they hadn't popped out of my head. Spinning so quickly around I felt my back pop, I stared at Harry in horror as he smiling deviously back at me.

"How did-what-huh?" I eloquently stated, dumbstruck.

"You can't give orders to someone who was never under the Imperius to begin with, Draco," Harry replied to my stuttering as if he understood what I was trying to say.

I nearly melted when he said my first name. I had never heard him say it before, and he said it rather beautifully if I did say so myself. But then how, or rather why was he following my orders? I asked him.

"Following a few orders was worth it to see that look on your face," Harry answered making a goofy, confused face similar to the one that I had made myself, and I had to admit it was not pretty. I slapped him hard on the arm.

"How dare you?" I said snobbishly.

"How dare I? You'ref asking me that after you just tried to put me under the Imperius?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damn. Somehow that little bit had slipped my mind. And he was right. Double damn. How could I have ever let Potter get one over on me? I was slipping, and I was pretty sure it was because of that skillful tongue of his...

"Yes, well. Go ahead," I said haughtily, crossing my arms across my chest. I knew I was done for. No use in dragging this out any more than it needed to be. The only thing I could see in my future was a cell in Azkaban.

"Go ahead and what?" Potter asked, truly stupefied.

"Tell on me. Go running to your Dumbledore, and report me for-" Harry's lips were on mine again, and I was rendered speechless. This definitely wasn't a dark, cold cell in Azkaban. This was heaven. The supple, silken feel of his tongue against my own once again made my body heat up so efficiently I felt it all the way to my toes. Soft fingers wound themselves in the hair behind my neck, pressing on certain points that made me go weak and limp...I had to turn this around on him. I would have the upper hand this time.

Running both of my hands through his hair, I steered him straight back to the stone wall, where I held him firmly with my hips. The touch between us was electric. Everywhere our bodies mingled was aflame, and I wanted it to continue to burn throughout the night-hell for the rest of my life. Harry moaned his approval in my mouth as I ran my tongue along the top of his mouth. Mapping out the rest of Harry's mouth, I made sure there wasn't a single place I wasn't familiar with. I also made sure to file away the taste of him. Sweet, and cloying, it was utterly intoxicating. I never even imagined that the taste of Harry would be so wonderful.

Slipping my tongue from his mouth, I trailed delicate kisses along his rugged jaw, making sure to nip at any delectable spots I found along the way. Placing my lips against his neck, I trailed them up and down, causing a gasp to emit from his mouth. I could feel where his heartbeat was fluttering through his skin, and decided that this was the best place to stake my claim upon him. Biting harshly, a throaty moan escaped Harry's lips before I appeased the area with a few strokes of my tongue.

"Draco," I heard him whisper my name, and that was when I knew I now had him at my mercy, and that no one would ever have the privilege of making him this vulnerable again. Harry was mine.

Pulling his shirt away from his body, I trailed after it with soft, butterfly kisses along his collarbone, and down along his shoulder before I found his buttons infuriating. In one swift motion, I listened satisfied as they popped off one by one, and landed somewhere along the floor beneath us. More of the delicate tan flesh was revealed to me and I proceeded to give it the worship it deserved.

Harry's harsh pants, and heavy breathing only assured me that I was doing my job right, especially when I trailed my mouth ever lower, focused on one special aspect of his body. I nuzzled Harry's crotch with my nose, inhaling the purely male scent, and feeling the warmth that radiated from it. I could feel every hard inch of him against my cheek, and it incited a lust so deep within me I nearly growled. This was mine, and I was going to take and enjoy all of it.

I placed my hands on his muscular legs, pressing my thumbs on the inside of his thighs, and with a slight pressure slowly slid them up until they nestled comfortably underneath his balls. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled whine. His head was tilted back so that all I could see was the lithe line of his neck and jaw. Mouthing him slowly through his pants I felt him harden even more if that was at all possible.

Very slowly, possibly to the point of torture, I undid Harry's button and zipper, releasing what I knew was going to be a big surprise, and I wasn't disappointed. Harry was marvelous. A perfectly pink, pouting head sprung forth and presented itself to me, and I was more than happy to receive it. Giving a tentative lick, I felt Harry place his hand behind my head, guiding me to where he needed it most.

"Please," Harry begged in a breathy moan, looking down on me with nothing but pure wanton need. I saw his chest rising and falling heavily, and watched as tiny beads of sweat made their way down his neck and across his collarbone. My tongue itched to trace their paths, but it was also itching for something much bigger. Keeping eye contact with Harry, I looked up at him through my golden lashes as I took him into my mouth. Watching his face contort into pleasure was the most arousing thing I had seen yet. Neither of us dared to break eye contact.

I glided him ever so slowly all the way into my warm mouth, and heard his breath intake sharply when my tongue slid along the underside of his shaft. One of my hands made their way between his legs to roll and cup him while my mouth slid teasingly up and down. Lifting a hand to his mouth, I slipped a few fingers inside and shuddered while he wet them, gliding that torturous tongue along every area he could reach in mimicry of what I was doing to him. When I felt him begin to tighten up, I removed my fingers and placed them at his entrance, visibly warning him with my eyes of what was to come as I took him out of my mouth. He whimpered at the loss, but I knew he was about to feel even more pleasurable things, so I didn't let it bother me.

I continued to stroke him as I slipped a finger inside him, trying to take his mind off the pain and to continue feeling the pleasure I was inflicting upon him. I groaned aloud at the hot, tight heat I felt upon entrance. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn him around and bend him over, but I wanted him to feel as good as I was going to too, so I just barely stopped myself. Cautiously, I slid a second finger inside and felt him tighten around it. That right there was very nearly my undoing, but I somehow persevered and continued stretching him, making sure it wouldn't be too painful when I finally took him.

Moving my fingers in and out in time to my hand on his cock, I secretly searched out a spot in him that would make him see stars when touched even slightly. So far I was unsuccessful, but I wouldn't give up so easily. I was on a mission to make Harry feel complete absolution when I was done with him. I wanted him to never want another after me, and in order to that, I had to do things properly. Anything less just wouldn't suffice.

"Ugh, GOD Draco," Harry growled out while pulling slightly at my hair. I had found what I was searching for, and it pleased me to no end. By now I was so hard it hurt. I couldn't wait another moment, I had to have Harry now.

Straightening up, and undoing my pants so fast it should have been in the record books, I released Potter's legs from the trapping of his pants. Picking him up by the back of his thighs and holding him between me and the wall, I looked him deep in the eyes.

"Harry," I began to ask, but he was already anticipating my question.

"Please, just hurry," he begged. "I want you inside me. Now stop teasing, and DO!" Harry practically snarled.

That was all the direction I needed. Whispering a wandless charm on both of us, I felt the slick coolness surround me in preparation. Not pausing for a second more, I ever so slowly eased myself inside.

Nothing could have prepared me for the absolute pleasure that surrounded me when I was finally fully sheathed inside of Harry. I didn't know why I had been denying myself this for so long. Harry gripped the front of my robes and pulled me in for a deep kiss, our tongues dancing with one another's. An animal like sound emitted from Harry when I brushed against that spot, and he let his head hang back, baring himself before me. I took advantage of it, sucking and biting every time I thrust inside that tight warmth, coming ever closer to completion. I tried to hold myself back, willing Harry to come before me, needing to see the euphoric look cross over his face when he finally fell over the edge. I could tell he was barely hanging on as it was, and I wanted to help him fall ever further.

Pressing him harder into the wall, I removed one hand from underneath him and began stroking him. I was so lost in the feeling of Harry, my strokes against him were rapid, and unskilled, but I don't think he noticed either. Babbling nonsense flew out of his mouth every time I hit that spot, and I made sure to do it upon every thrust.

"Draco," he whispered in between short gasps of breath. He was so close I could taste it.

"I want to watch you come for me Harry," I demanded of him, gasping as his hands clawed down my back before his whole body tensed, and he released the most beautiful sound I have ever had the pleasure to hear. My name cried out in passion.

His hands fumbled for purchase as hot, white bands made their way onto his chest and my hand that still stroked him, emptying him of all that he had.

Seeing the look on his face, feeling his hands running all across my body leaving trails of fire in their wake, and hearing my name practically rip forth from his mouth was all it took for me to plummet off the face of this reality and into one of such ecstasy, I would have lost myself if not for him there to bring me back.

Panting, and gasping could be heard reverberating throughout the hall. Both of us looked at each other, eyes still shining from our previous lusts. Harry satisfaction shone clearly across his face and I felt my pride swell with the fact of knowing I had given him that.

"Damn," Harry said, still slightly panting. "Why didn't we do that sooner?"

"Because-and I am only going to admit this once-I am an idiot."

"I think this is the first time that I am going to have to agree with you," Harry said mockingly, a smile spreading across his face, making him all the more beautiful.

I slowly slipped out of Harry, not wanting to leave, but knowing it was inevitable, and let him down. I still had to partially hold him up, as his legs didn't seem to have the strength to hold him on his own, which was fine with me. It just meant I got to hold that much longer before we had to part. Cupping his face in my palm I pulled him forward and gave him a thorough snogging.

"I would ask you to stay with me tonight, but I think people might notice you creeping back to your own room in the morning," I said, not wanting just yet to explain why Harry Potter was slinking out of my private room so early in the morning.

"No they wouldn't," Harry replied after having dressed himself. His clothes and hair screamed 'I just got shagged', but that was okay, because I knew I was the one who had made him look that way, and the only word that came to my mind at the moment was, 'sexy'. Even though we had just had the shag of our lives, I could feel something stirring within me.

Harry surprised me by whipping something out of his pocket and completely disappearing beneath it. That sneaky Gryffindor had an Invisibility Cloak. No wonder he got away with so much.

"So, shall I follow you?" Harry asked, though I couldn't see him.

"Yes, I do believe you should."

Draco placed his quill on the desk next to his parchment, and smirked. It definitely wasn't a book, but he figured quite a few short stories like that and he would have his best selling piece by far. Quickly whipping out another piece of parchment, he scribbled a quick note to his editor, and with a wave of his wand it was all packed up nice and neat. Quickly calling his best owl, he tied it to her leg and gave her the instructions. He watched her fly away with ease, as another smirk made its way across his face.

A few months later, my new book came out as promised, and on time. It was as I thought, the best, and fastest seller by far. Many stores were sold out within hours of releasing it, and my editor told me if I kept this up, I would be a veritable legend within a short while. I really couldn't care about all that at the moment though, right now what I was interested in was Harry's reaction to it. So far, he hadn't read it, though I saw a copy of it waiting by the nightstand next to his side of the bed. All I had to do was wait for the cries of either anger, or disbelief. Possibly even both. It would be worth the wait though...

Harry came home that night and settled himself down on his stomach, stretched across the bed. His favorite position when he was settling down to read for a long while. My moment had finally come. I decided to wait in neutral territory, and the living room seemed to be the best place for that. Picking up the remote, I turned on the telly, the only thing I think the muggles ever invented that was of some use.

I didn't have to wait too long, as Harry was a fast reader since he had taken up reading my books. I could hear his feet thudding down each and every step on his way down to see me. It wasn't slow, but he definitely wasn't in a hurry either.

"Draco?" he asked, in a calm questioning voice. After that I knew came the storm.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" I asked, faking innocence.

"How did-what-huh?" he stuttered. "Why?" he asked in exasperation.

"Why, what?" I questioned, turning to face him.

"Why did you reverse our roles in this book? Everything that you have written here, on certain parts," he said, clearing his throat before continuing. "I was the one who took you, our first time. Why on earth are you taking me?"

"Why on earth didn't you just turn around and smile at me that day in class? What was it? Oh, yes, that wouldn't have been much fun, and neither would have writing our first time the way it really happened. I just decided to spice things up a bit," I replied, a smug smirk flashing at Harry.

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then I guess I should tell you that it was mine and Blaise's idea all along to bait you into admitting that you liked me by him threatening to go after me myself," he said, as if explaining something to a child.

My jaw hit the floor.

"Oh, and he was also watching us that first time too, so he at least knows what really happened besides just the two of us," Harry said, smiling evilly at me.


End file.
